galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Alexander
Current Albert is currently traveling with Kunani in Battledale. Appearance History Albert was born while his parents were traveling with their Caravan through Junan. As Albert grew he considered the entire Caravan Albert's family. Albert's parents were explicitly religious they did teach Albert to read and write using Shappa's holy text as an example. While Albert was traveling Southern Ultramar with the Caravan Albert learned love of travel and learning of other people and their cultures. It was during the Caravan journey in Akbar Madeenu that Albert was given the title of Musifar (Traveler) by a temple to Shappa near an oasis. Once Albert reached an age he felt it was safe to journey on his own, Albert set out. Albert knew that the first destination had to the Temple to Shappa deep in Wa. Albert traveled to the coast of Junan and joined a boat crew to earn keep. After a few close journeys on the merchant ships, Albert knew enough about sailing to work on a boat sailing to Wa. Once there Albert wandered around Wa for a bit. After a few months, Albert went to the temple. There Albert learned more about the teachings of Shappa, and learned how to fight with what became Albert's signature weapon, the 9 Ringed Broadsword. After a few years at the temple, Albert decided it was again time to leave. This time Albert had no specific destination in mind. Albert started traveling all over the world, learning new languages, meeting new people, spending a month or so learning of them. Albert was learning of the People of the Keenar Archipelago sailing around on the Blue Sunrise. Albert saw the Owner Kunani disappearing for days and coming back with people missing that Kunani had set out with. At this point Albert was starting to consider the people on the boat as Albert's community. Thinking that Albert could lend his strength to Kunani, asked if Albert could accompany her. Kunani accepted his offer, and Albert's journeys with her started. Albert worked with Kunani and Dana, doing what they requested and helping out to the full extent of his abilities. Albert quickly learned they were hunting ancient Glutkar idols. Since Albert was blessed by Shappa, Albert had no fear of the idols and anything they may attempt to do. Albert was asked to do things that he normally wouldn't as part of this quest. Some of the nights Albert doesn't wish to discuss. Albert eventually added a shrine to Shappa at the front of the boat and become a bit more vocal in Albert's worship, as Albert felt the crew would also benefit from the protection of Shappa. It was when Albert went to to acquire the Idol of Gulbuz on the island of Dusan. that Albert had a life changing experience. Albert had a philosophical debate with a worshiper of Tao, neither person really won the debate, but achieved mutual understanding. After the debate they had a physical confrontation. The fighters were roughly evenly matched. The opposing person laid one final blow, then Albert woke with the idol in their hand. It was at that point that Albert lost their eyesight, and gained insight as to who they were and their place in the universe. Albert realized that they had become on. Their opponent and themselves. Relationships Personality Albert is polite and cordial to everyone he meets. He doesn't typically go out of his way to help others he doesn't consider part of his community. But those that are part of his community he will go out of his way to help, even unto his death if necessary. Character Sheet Human Monk (Wanderer, Weapon Adept) Variant Cleric Lawful Neutral Medium Humanoid (Human) Int + 12; Senses '''Blindsight 30 ft, scent 10 ft, perception 27 Defense '''AC: '''48 (10 Base, 4 Bracers, 12 Dex, 1 Dodge, 5 Deflection, 1 Luck, 7 Wisdom, 5 Monk, 3 Natural Armor) '''HP: 226 DR: '2/- '''Fort '+20, 'Ref '+27, Will +21 (+1 Mind Effecting, +3 Charm, Confusion, emotion, and fear effects) '''Resistances: Offense Speed: '90 '''Melee Sword: '''34/34/34/29/24/19 1D8 + 20 '''Melee Unarmed: '''31/31/31/26/21/16 2D8 + 10 '''Ranged: ' Statistics '''Str 13 (19), Dex 29 (35), Con 14 (20), Int 16 (18), Wis 22 (24), Cha 12 Base Atk 17; CMB 21; CMD 60 Feats: * Monk Bonus Feats: '''Dodge, Monkey Style, Monkey Moves, Meditation Master, Body Control * '''Feats: '''Deific Obedience, Fast Learner, Acrobatics, Acrobatic Dodge, Weapon Finesse, Slashing Grace, Armed Deflect, Martial Focus (Monk Weapons), Mindful Meditation, Leadership, Bend with the Wind, Body Mastery, Combat Meditation * '''Story Bonus Feats: '''Blinded Blade, Blinded Competence, Blinded Master, Blind Fight, Improved Blind Fight, Greater Blind Fight '''SQ: * Variant Cleric: 'Exploration Domain (Doorsight, +10 movement speed), Channel Energy 7d6 2/day, Dimensional Hop * '(Monk) Wanderer: 'Long Walk, Far Traveler (Endurance +8), Light Step, Inscrutable, Wanderer's Wisdom, Disappear Unnoticed, Free Step * '(Monk) Weapon Adept: '''Perfect Strike, Way of the Weapon Master, Evasion, Uncanny Initiative * '''Monk: '''Purity of Body, Tongue of the Sun and Moon, Ki 18 ** Ki Powers: Wholeness of Body, Restoration, Furious Defense, Persistent Vigor ** Style Strikes: Flying Kick, Spin Kick, Shattering Punch '''Skills: '''Acrobatics 47, Climb 36, Diplomacy 21, Knowledge (Geography) 24, Knowledge (History) 24 (Headband), Knowledge (Local) 24, Knowledge (Religion) 24, Linguistics 24, Perception 29, Profession (Sailor) 29, Profession (Sky Sailor) 4, Swim 24 '''Languages: '''Juni, Ultramarian, Huanthi, Avalondi, Dwarven, Kaelithican, Halfing, Gnome, Glutkar, Nipponese, Wanese, Sekta, Ra Gada, Russic, Dwordo, Arkadian, Keenarian, Draemish, Undercommon, Aquan, Auran, Ignan, Terran, Akklo '''Crocks: '''Good Horsemen, -1 STR Carrying Capacity, Can Act in a surprise round '''Deific Obedience: * Shappa: ** Boons: Walking Way, Not All Who Wander are lost * Tao ** Boons: Balanced Insight, Inner Strength 'Traits: '''No Destination, Right Handed Path Gear * '''Head: '''Jingasa of the Fortunate Soldier (Metal, dented (Used singular ability)) * '''Headband: '''Headband of Mental Prowess +2 (Intelligence and Wisdom) (Knowledge History) * '''Eyes: '''Sunglasses (Maryidian) * '''Shoulders: '''Cloak of Resistance +5 * '''Neck: '''Amulet of Natural Armor +3 * '''Chest: '''Vest of Endure Elements (Russic, permanent endure elements) * '''Body: '''Monk's Robes (Pants, Akbar Madeenu style) * '''Armor: ' * 'Belt: '''Belt of Physical Perfection +6 * '''Wrists: '''Bracers of Armor +4 * '''Hands: '+2 Guided Handwraps * 'Ring 1: '''Ring of Protection +5 * '''Ring 2: '''Ring of Sustenance (Shappa Holy Symbol, Gold) * '''Feet ' Other Items Mithril Elven 9 Ringed Broadsword +4 Bag of Holding Type 4 Ring of Featherfall Tomes: Dex +5, Wis +4, Cha +1 Category:PCs